The present invention relates to a quilting apparatus for quilting cloths in general.
As known, quilts, eiderdowns and cloths in general are quilted by laying the cloth on a frame which is moved along two orthogonal directions X and Y below a sewing machine.
Alternatively the cloth-holding frame is actuated in the X direction, whereas the sewing machine moves in the Y direction. In a different process, the frame is fixed and the sewing machine moves in both directions X and Y.
In any case, known apparatuses remain idle for all the time during which the quilted cloth must be replaced with a new one, so that in view of the high incidence of this deadtime there is a considerable reduction in the productivity of these apparatus.